


You Are In Love

by caochon03



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "Hôm nay, ngày mai, mãi mãi... là anh yêu em"
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lưu ý: Bối cảnh không phải thế giới phù thuỷ nguyên tác, thời đó đa số phù thuỷ sống ở thế giới Muggle hiện đại.

Biển Địa Trung Hải vào mùa hè vừa khô lại vừa nóng đến phát cháy, khiến cho mọi người dễ bị chảy máu mũi không ngừng. Thời tiết ở châu Âu thì phụ thuộc khá nhiều nhờ vào vùng biển này. Ở đây giống như London gồm có hai thế giới tách biệt, một là thế giới của dân Muggle, hai là thế giới dành cho những người có phép thuật, hay còn gọi là thế giới phù thuỷ.

Newt vừa được tặng một cái va li bảo bối, và Theseus yểm bùa cơ nới giúp cậu đựng đồ cho rộng. Nhưng thay vào đó, Newt để dành cái va li nhằm thu thập các loại sinh vật huyền bí, và bấy giờ, loài động vật duy nhất trong cái hộp đó chính là những con Pickett và một quả trứng màu vàng không rõ là động vật gì.

"Ôi má ơi, anh lái xe cẩn thận giùm em chút!" Newt cẩn thận xây tổ cho quả trứng màu vàng và phù phép ra một ánh mặt trời nhỏ li ti dùng để sưởi với nhiệt độ cố định, và cuối cùng cậu đi ra khỏi cái va li. "Em vừa mới làm tổ cho nó xong, em không biết cái va li này có bị ảnh hưởng bởi cú xóc ở ngoài kia hay không."

"Nếu hiệu lực bùa cơ nới của anh còn ok thì đừng có lo, bùa đó là phát minh mới nhất rồi. Newt à, em định làm gì tiếp nữa?" Theseus vén tay áo và chuẩn bị thử ấn lên cái va li của Newt. Newt lấy chân đạp lên tay anh một cái, chân của cậu khá lạnh. Và mềm nữa.

"Em tính sẽ ấp trứng, không biết sao mẹ lại đưa cho anh lái xe thật. Bộ anh chưa rành việc đi đúng làn xe ư?" Newt đẩy cánh tay của anh trai cậu ra và nhẹ nhàng tiến vào trong cái va li. Trước khi đi vào, cậu có quay đầu lại và cười một cách gợi tình về phía Theseus.

Phù thuỷ không phải ai cũng làm điều sai trái với ý trời. Ở một nơi như nước Ý, khi mà thảm thực vật như cây cối, rừng rậm thì ít mà Mặt Trời lại thiêu đốt hừng hực, lái một chiếc xe bay trên trời sẽ dễ bị sốc nhiệt. Bề mặt đường của quốc gia vừa phẳng lại vừa khô. Nên đi thuê một chiếc xe hơi Muggle và phù phép thêm bùa cơ nới nên đi vừa lẹ lại vừa bớt lo. Bác gái Scamander dẫn hai con của mình đi kì nghỉ hè ở châu Âu mỗi nằm, và kì lạ là hai đứa con nít còn học được tiếng Tây Ban Nha ở từ tiếng Ý.

Kì nghỉ hè của Theseus ngập tràn toàn là mùi hương cà chua, nước biển và lá cây thiêu cháy. Lượng muối của biển Địa Trung Hải rất cao, hơn thế lại còn mặn và nóng hơn ở biển phương Bắc nước Anh quốc. Tưởng chừng như thần tiên, "ngành" ở đây cũng điên đảo không kém. Anh có vài "cô em" ở đây cả mùa hè. Những em đẹp nào mà là người Ý hay Pháp, có mắt màu nâu như mật ong, tóc quăn xoã dài màu lúa mạch, có thể khiến anh tạm quên đi những tư tưởng đạo lí và bi kịch tình yêu hồi ở Anh.

Gia đình Scamander xuất thân là dòng tộc người Anh nhưng đậm nét cổ lỗ sĩ. Người ta thường nghe nói rằng bác gái Scamander còn có chút huyết thống của Veela nước Pháp, nhưng với hai thằng con Theseus và Newt thì, chúng chỉ có làn da ngâm đen, đầy tàn nhang và tái nhợt, cùng màu tóc nâu. Duy chỉ mắt của anh và Newt vẫn là màu xanh lục. Nét đẹp cuộc tình chớm nở tại Ý luôn là nỗi tò mò lại dễ dung hoà khi bỗng một ngày, anh gặp một người con trai giống như cậu, cũng mặc đồng phục vào mùa hè.

Newt năm nay lên 16 tuổi, tuổi thơ của cậu vốn không có gì thú vị (ngoại trừ những sinh vật nhỏ) nhưng thực sự giờ đây đã trôi qua rồi. Vì những đứa trẻ khi lên khoảng độ tuổi mười lăm mười sáu đều rất hỗn loạn. Với cậu thì anh trai cậu là số một, rồi đến tình yêu thiếu niên, trường Hogwarts, tương lai về sau, và cái trứng trong cái va li nữa... Cả một mùa hè của cậu ngập mùi hương của quả mơ, hoa súng nước, và cả lông cún của sinh vật. Cậu ghen tị với tài nghệ của Theseus từ lúc nào không hay biết, nhưng nhờ đó mới đem lòng yêu anh. Anh trai của cậu giống như là một ngôi sao xẹt trên nền trời, ăn trên ngồi trốc, còn cậu thì cứ như là một chú cún to bự lại còn khờ dại, cậu sợ một ngày Theseus mà vạ lây như cậu thì không biết phải làm sao.

Năm nay, Percival là một nghiên cứu sinh người Mĩ và có cái mái tóc đuôi ngựa nhỏ. Lúc mà hắn xuống xe, hắn cầm theo một cái va li chỉ với một tay, và tay còn lại thì xách vật nuôi nhỏ bên mình. Perci nhiệt tình ôm tất cả mọi người, nhưng trừ Newt, vì đối phương đã ôm hắn trước. Mắt của Perci chợt loé sáng lên rồi nhìn về phía vật nuôi đầy lông lá của mình.

Theseus lúc đó giận đến cả người bốc khói, và Newt hành động như là một thiếu nữ đang trong tuổi thiếu niên trước mặt người Mĩ. Ừ phải, với cậu thì đêm nay mặc dù có trở thành một thiếu nữ trong tuổi mới lớn nhưng không có xấu hổ gì nhiều! Chẳng qua cậu quấn lấy người Mĩ kia chỉ được sờ lấy con chim cánh cụt của hắn, và chịu khó trong tay cùng người Mĩ đó đi ăn tối! Tại sao cái tên Graves này lại giống như là một nhà động vật học thần kì đến vậy? Bộ Newt sẽ thích tuýp người này sao?

Mùa hè năm ngoái, một người con trai cao to nào đó có qua lại với cậu đã trêu chọc một Muggle nhỏ tuổi bằng cách làm một cú Obliviate, tuy không bị bắt giam nhưng bị bộ Pháp thuật nước Ý mang đi tẩy não sau đó cho về... Theseus cũng có mặt ở đó. Anh đã luôn nghĩ đến trường hợp xấu nhất. Anh thừa nhận chính mình còn lo lắng quá độ. Thực ra Newt đi bầu bạn với ai thì đó là chuyện bình thường, và cậu không cần phải bị Obliviate. Khả năng cao ngay lúc này đây là việc Newt chỉ thích vật nuôi chim cánh cụt của Perci mà không phải là bản thân hắn, và Newt không thể cả đời chỉ thích một người anh trai này thôi, vì cậu rồi cũng sẽ lớn lên.

Lúc mà Newt còn nhỏ, cậu không bao giờ nói ra những lời nói dại khờ chẳng hạn như là muốn trở thành tân nương của anh. Newt chỉ thích anh trai mình trước tuổi dậy thì thôi, đối với Theseus thì hết sức là hoang đường.

Percival Graves rất yêu thích động vật, dường như những người ở châu lục xa xôi mới mẻ cũng như vậy, thấy một con vật như chuột mỏ vịt lông màu nâu thì ngửi lấy ngửi để. Hắn có học môn Địa lí học, cũng như Sinh vật học và Thực vật học, đến cả bùa cơ nới còn làm hay nữa. Newt hào hứng mời rủ Perci sau bữa ăn tối chui vào cái va li nhỏ đi tham quan, và giúp cậu hoàn thiện mấy câu thần chú. Theseus ngồi sát vách và nghe lén đến ba phút. Cuối cùng anh nhịn không được nên lấy đích danh chủ nhà thân thiết để làm cớ giúp Newt làm quen vị khách đó, và đi vào trong cái va li cùng hai người một cách đầy miễn cưỡng.

Vì hai người vừa chung sở thích vừa có chung tính cách ôn hoà, Newt và Perci lại ngày càng trở nên thân mật hơn, thế là hai người anh em luôn mời Percival tham gia vào hoạt động thường ngày chung của họ. Theseus có dịp dẫn Newt đi bơi, và Newt nói từ lúc dọn ra đây ở thì cậu chưa đi bơi lần nào. Lúc bơi xong, Newt nhờ Theseus chở cậu đến một ngôi làng để gửi thư. Perci có nói, "Có thể chở cậu đi chung. Tại tôi phải đi in ấn luận văn. Newt, cậu muốn xem nghiên cứu về quái vật biển hình ngựa Địa Trung Hải sống ở thuỷ vực không?"

Một ngày, Theseus phát hiện Percival đã cắp một chiếc xe dân Muggle, và dẫn Newt đi mua một cuốn sách. Họ dừng lại ở một quán rượu ở thị trấn để uống rượu chung, thậm chí Perci đậu xe ngay trên bãi cỏ không có người ở bên cạnh, cùng Newt dưới tán cây ôm hôn vuốt ve các thứ, như cách mà anh đã làm với mấy "em gái" trước kia. Làn da của Newt sớm đỏ hừng hực khi hai người lại gần nhau, và lúc mà trở lại, anh còn thấy dấu hôn ửng hồng ngay bên dưới nút áo sơ mi của em trai mình.

Quả trứng vàng đó là con Niffler, một loài động vật có vú. Newt sẵn đã chuẩn bị thông tin cách cho nó bú. Cậu và Perci đi mượn cuốn sách "Cách chăm sóc hậu sản cho thú mỏ vịt cái" ở thư viện của thị trấn. Việc ấp trứng phải nói là vô cùng căng thẳng, thành thử ra Newt phải ngủ trong cái va li đó mỗi đêm, có khi Perci ở cùng cậu luôn. Theseus phát hiện hai người đã làm hỏng một thí nghiệm vào trong đêm hai người ấp trứng, làm nổ cái vạc gây cháy cả cái căn phòng trong va li bảy tám phần, đâm ra hai người họ dọn về phòng của Newt để ngủ qua đêm.

Mùa hè dường như mang lại cảm giác hồi phục tinh thần vô cùng kì diệu. Ở Hogwarts thì quanh năm đều rất lạnh, nhà ở London thì không bao giờ khá hơn được. Sau một nửa kì nghỉ hè, sắc mặt của Newt cuối cùng cũng trở nên tái nhợt khi cậu nhớ nhà, mặt mày đỏ ửng cả lên. Kèm theo cả cậu và Theseus hai anh em đều có mụn, nhưng mà khi bầu trời rọi tia sáng xuống thì Theseus phát hiện thêm mụn của Newt còn nổi ở vai nữa. Theseus nhìn chằm chằm Newt trong ngây người.

Hai ngày này, Theseus có làm cho Newt một cái bộ ấp trứng khí có thể phát ra âm nhạc nuôi dưỡng sinh vật, và Newt từ đó mới chịu quay về giường ngủ cùng với Theseus. Bờ môi của Newt giống hệt như trái anh đào vỏ mỏng vào cuối xuân, và nét cong của mũi cậu lại siêu đẹp.

Theseus mỉm cười tự hào và cúi xuống hôn Newt một cái như lúc anh và cậu còn nhỏ. Newt không định mở mắt, thay vào đó là giữ lại Theseus trong mơ màng và hôn anh lại một cách nghiêm túc, nửa cơ thể của cậu đã nằm trong lòng của anh, cậu còn dùng đùi cọ hạ thể của Theseus hai lần, ngay lúc mà cảm nhận có gì đó cứng ngay tức khắc, thì lại cọ thêm hai lần nữa.

Mùi hương của lá vàng rơi, tiếng chim hót tách biệt, và nhiệt độ lạnh vẫn còn có trước khi mặt trời nhô lên, Theseus tức mình đi thật nhanh tới cầu thang, cầm một cây chổi cũ, và vọt ra ngoài, đánh thức cả nhà bằng một tiếng bụp, người cha đứng bên cửa sổ ngó đầu ra hỏi xem giờ này anh tính làm gì nhưng anh vội vàng hấp tấp mà độn thổ để lại bóng mờ. Anh mở mắt mình ra hai lần và phát hiện ra anh đã ra đến bờ biển của thị trấn nhỏ, cát sỏi có chút đâm người, mặt nước biển lại nông cạn có màu xanh lá mờ ảo vào buổi sáng. Theseus suy nghĩ rất nhiều, và lo mình sẽ làm hỏng thời trẻ của mình. Khi anh ra ngoài biển khơi, anh đã bình tĩnh lại, nước biển trước mặt anh trông giống màu mắt của Newt.

Vào ngày mà con Niffler được sinh ra, Theseus đã chuẩn bị một túi vàng Gallon đem tặng cho nó. Anh cắt ngắn tóc quăn, để lộ xương gò má cao. Newt thì cầm sinh vật lên để cho nó bú, chuyện này khiến cho hai bên má, tai và cổ của Theseus phải đỏ lên. Anh không thể nào nhịn được đành nghĩ Newt đúng là giống con gái thật, sinh vật trong vòng tay của cậu y rằng là do huyết mạch của Veela đã trêu đùa số phận để cậu bồng nó vậy. Theseus cố tỉnh táo và tự nhủ rằng, hai người đều chung một dòng máu, cái suy nghĩ này chỉ mang cảm giác có lỗi khá lớn.

Theseus cảm thấy việc đỏ mặt trước người em có thể là do di truyền, do thuyết gen các kiểu hoặc là do cảm nhận từ trường của loài người. Bản thân Newt khi ôm Niffler cũng phải đỏ mặt từ mũi đến tận lông mày, cậu đặt Niffler lại trong ổ và nhận túi vàng người anh đưa. Bờ môi của Theseus lúc này khô ráp, anh cố liếm môi mình thì quả thực là khá nóng, khí hậu mùa hè ở Địa Trung Hải luôn khô cằn khiến cả người gần như choáng váng đến ngại ngùng.

Theseus kì thực hoàn hảo như Apollo, yêu Theseus giống như là lái một chiếc xe Maserati mới cứng đâm vào ngõ cụt, cũng tự nhiên giống như là bốn mùa đổi thay vậy. Bản thân Newt không nghĩ đến việc tìm đến một nghiên cứu sinh đến từ Mĩ nhiều cho lắm.

Cậu thừa dịp một hôm nào uống say về sẽ nói với Theseus. Rằng Theseus là mẫu người đào hoa nhất và là bông hoa mọc ở trên đỉnh núi ở Hogwarts, nhưng mà anh vốn từ chối từng lời thổ lộ tâm tình của cô gái hay chàng trai mỗi bữa ăn sáng và bữa ăn trưa. Lúc mà Newt gửi thư tình cho anh một cách vụng trộm, cậu vẫn biết Theseus gần như chưa bao giờ đọc những bức thư choáng ngợp như vậy vì anh sợ sẽ bị nhà Gryffindor và nhà Slytherin chuốc Tình dược. Dạo gần đây có nhiều vụ trúng tình dược, và cả hai nhà Sư tử và Rắn chúa luôn luôn là thủ phạm và đứng đầu học viện.

Về sau Newt có thể hiểu được lí do vì sao Theseus lại được xếp vào nhà Hufflepuff thay vì là nhà Gryffindor, đó chính là anh luôn sợ hãi về mặt tình cảm. Thay vì tìm kiếm một mối quan hệ bền vững và lâu dài, anh lại thích thay người yêu như thay áo ở phía Nam Châu Âu mỗi một đợt mùa hè như vậy. Nhiều cô gái rồi. Nhà Gryffindor là nhà duy nhất gặp một người yêu thiên duyên tiền định trước độ tuổi mười tám. Yêu ngay trong trường học, kết hôn sau khi ra trường, có con, và sống bên nhau trọn đời. Mấy cái này có khả năng nằm trong danh sách top 10 Ông Kẹ của Theseus.

Newt nghĩ cậu chỉ là bị bệnh khủng hoảng tuổi thiếu niên, hoặc bị rối loạn tâm lí. Cậu không biết cậu có là một người theo một thuật ngữ mà dân Muggle hay gọi hay không, đó là đồng tính luyến ái hay là toàn tính luyến ái. Bất luận thế nào, đó chỉ là cảm xúc ngại ngùng, xa xôi và bí mật mà thôi.

Lời mời gọi thẳng thắn của Percival vô tình đánh trúng con tim đen của Newt. Và Newt gật đầu đồng ý một cách hàm hồ. Khi hai người nói về Theseus, Newt đã kể hết sự thật về mình cho hắn nghe. Perci hôn bờ vai ốm yếu của Newt, vuốt tóc của cậu lên và nói, "Cái này giúp anh bớt có lỗi hơn khi một mai đây anh chuẩn bị rời đi." Làn da của Newt đã chạm lấy làn da của hắn.

Percival nói rằng Newt phải tự đối mặt với mối quan hệ anh em của mình, và ít ra Theseus không ngây thơ đến mức đốt nhà của hắn luôn.

Newt nghĩ chính bản thân cậu cũng đã thích Perci rồi. Perci vừa tốt bụng lại vừa hoàn hảo giống như là Theseus, lại còn thấu hiểu, dũng cảm và cẩn trọng nữa, vì Perci ít ra chưa té khỏi cây chổi thần bao giờ. Dù là liên quan đến tình yêu hay tình dục, Percival sẵn sàng cho Newt một cảm giác tốt nhất. Hắn hôn nước mắt và mồ hôi trên trán của Newt, và bảo cậu rằng tất cả việc đó là điều tốt nhất. Newt nhắm mắt lại và gọi tên người anh trai của mình.

Theseus dường như đã biết chuyện giữa hắn và Newt. "Anh trai của em dạo gần đây mất hồn lắm." Perci vỗ cánh tay của Newt một cái và để cho cậu thấy Theseus đang ở trong một đám đông tại quán bar giữa lộ thiên, nơi mà Theseus từ trước kia luôn luôn cùng những cô gái xinh đẹp lại chỗ này.

Sau khi bình tĩnh cả rồi, Percival và Newt đã quyết định chỉ làm bạn bình thường của nhau. Trước đó, Perci có nói, "Khi em gọi tên của Theseus lúc đó, anh thừa nhận nhiều khi cũng đã điên đến mức phải đi điều trị tâm lí mình."

...

Newt lại gần và lấy cái điếu thuốc mà Theseus đang cầm, hớp một ngụm nước dâu tây và kéo anh vào khiêu vũ.

Ở đây chẳng có cặp huynh đệ nào mà nhảy cái bài nhạc jazz cổ lỗ sĩ ngay tiệc tùng thế này, và Theseus cảm thấy mình đã uống say quá rồi nên đâm ra gặp giấc mơ hoang đường.

"Anh Theseus..."

"Hả, sao em?"

"Perci thực ra là bạn tốt nhất của em, em chỉ thích ảnh có đôi chút thôi."

Theseus biết "cái-gọi-là-thích" của Newt, Newt giờ như là một đứa trẻ còn nhỏ trong vài ngày gần đây, còn Perci như một người luyến đồng ngoan ngoãn chiều chuộng đứa bé vậy.

"Liệu em có làm anh buồn phiền không? Chuyện em trai mình đi thích người Mĩ đẹp lồng lộn đến vậy," Newt phối hợp cười nói.

"Được rồi, em sẽ không giống như mấy đứa Muggle còn bé xíu mít ướt đâu. Kì nghỉ ở trại hè năm nào cũng sẽ kết thúc, và Perci nó cũng sẽ về Mĩ thôi. Nói không chừng nó cũng có chồng bên bển, sẽ kết hôn vào đêm Giáng sinh ngay thôi." Theseus vỗ lưng của Newt, như muốn an ủi cậu, cùng lúc đó nói thêm, "Nếu chuyện đó có xảy ra thật thì anh sẽ Obliviate em và nó hai cái để hai người quên nhau."

"Em cũng chẳng thích ảnh tới vậy đâu", Newt thấp giọng nói, "Em và ảnh đã quyết định chỉ làm bạn tốt thôi." Cậu đưa ánh mắt sáng tinh anh mà nhìn Theseus suy nghĩ rằng. Còn anh thì sao, em có thể thích anh được chứ?

"À vậy à... Perci là bạn tốt thì được thôi. Anh vui là em không thích nó nhiều đến vậy. Đó là quyết định trưởng thành đấy, em ạ." Theseus thay đổi trở thành gương mặt trở thành mẫu người anh bình thường một lần nữa, cố giấu niềm vui sướng nhảy cẫng trong lòng không hiểu vì sao.

"Dù sao thì kĩ thuật của Perci cũng không tồi cho lắm," Newt không đầu không đuôi bổ sung thêm một câu.

Đùng một phát, sắc mặt mẫu người anh bình thường của Theseus trước người em bị dập tắt ngay. Anh hắng giọng nói, "Perci có nói là nó có thể giúp em làm độc dược lần trước, nhưng mà lo để ý em nên làm không đâu vào đâu thật, thiệt tình cũng chưa đến mức làm nổ cái vạc gây cháy hết va li chứ."

Newt vẫn bấu mình vào bờ vai của Theseus và nhảy nhót cùng anh thêm một chút nữa. Do cậu lùn hơn Theseus nên tư thế này khiến cho hơi thở của cậu tràn vào tai của Theseus, làm cho Theseus khi không mà phải gầm gừ.

"À mà sao anh không giúp em dùng bùa cơ nới ở lần trước?" Newt nói chuyện với anh, đỏ mặt và cảm thấy run chân. Percival đâu đó nháy mắt một cái đành phải hỏi tò mò. Bộ gia đình Scamander này có phải là do ngại thổ lộ nên mới vào nhà Hufflepuff không? " _Hít vào thử xem anh ta có thực sự còn khó khăn với_ _em_ _không."_ Perci có sử dụng thần chú để hướng dẫn Newt từ xa sau khi rời đi, chân của Newt nhẹ nhõm sau khi nghe câu nói này.

Giọng của Theseus đột nhiên truyền lại, "Tôi nghe hết rồi, Perci, tôi rút lại câu vừa mới khen anh là bạn tốt."

"Theseus, em không, em không hẳn thích anh nhiều đến vậy, em cũng không dám chắc bản thân mình, em biết anh không thích mối quan hệ này cho lắm, và em cũng..." Newt mau chóng quay qua giải thích tâm tư của mình như là một con mèo hoang nhỏ dựng lông.

"Newt ơi... Newt à!" Theseus túm cổ tay của cậu để giúp cậu tỉnh táo chút, "Anh hiểu mà, anh cũng không chắc như em đây." Anh nhẹ giọng nói với người em trai đang dựng đứng của mình, "Từ từ bình tĩnh, em đừng sợ anh nữa, và em cũng đừng sợ bản thân mình, được không?"

Theseus bóp lấy và nắm cổ tay của cậu lôi cậu về ghế ngồi, anh lấy kẹo dâu cho cậu ăn, Newt ăn xong thì hút tí nước ngọt trên bàn và hỏi, "Anh sẽ không cho em quên đi điều gì. Phải không?", nói xong cậu nấc một cái, "liệu chúng ta sẽ hối tiếc chứ?"

"Obliviate."

(nhưng mà thực tế lại khác)

Theseus và Newt đã làm một lời thề không thể phá vỡ ban nãy rằng hai người sẽ không dùng bùa Lú lẫn nhau. Percival nhìn hai người lòng bàn tay đầy máu chạm nhau mà lửa giận trong lòng phải kìm lại, "Theseus Scamander, anh thật sự ngây thơ hơn tôi tưởng." Sau đó hắn rời đi.

Newt không xác định được liệu mình có thực sự thích anh trai mình hay không, Theseus cũng không biết là mình đã yêu Newt thật lòng hay chỉ vì là ghen tuông + nhất thời xúc động mà cao hứng, anh không biết mình sẽ làm sao nếu anh định từ mặc em trai mình, anh cũng không biết cha mẹ sẽ thực sự ra vẻ nghiêm trọng thế nào khi hai người ở bên nhau... Theseus vừa trút bỏ quần của Newt lại vừa nghĩ đến nhiều vấn đề suy sụp đến thế. Newt cũng giúp anh cởi bỏ áo sơ mi để anh dừng suy nghĩ linh tinh thứ bên ngoài cuộc tình này. Anh ép Newt vào tường và hôn người em của mình thật nồng nhiệt. Bỗng chốc sau, Newt phát hiện có một cây thịt cắm vào mông của mình, cậu vừa nghĩ suy lại vừa ra sức cọ xát.

Khi cậu ngã xuống giường trong tình trạng kiệt sức và không còn chút bộ đồ nào, Newt gọi tên anh mình thật khẽ,

"Theseus..."

"Sao thế?" Anh ngẩng đầu từ ngực của Newt, và Newt ôm chặt eo anh, trên người vẫn còn bị cái thứ cương cứng xâm chiếm, và có chút ướt sủng mồ hôi.

"Anh nên biết trên đời này không có bùa bôi trơn đâu, phải chứ?"

...

_("Nhưng mà anh nói có là có." Người anh thủ thỉ.)_

_(Hôm nay, ngày mai và mãi mãi... là anh yêu em...)_

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Một người biết trước điểm dừng của mình (khi thời gian dần khiến hai người trở nên khó ở bên nhau) đành hi sinh quyền lợi bản thân để đổi lại hạnh phúc mới cho người mình thương, không vụ lợi và không vì lòng tham mà ích kỉ với người ấy.
> 
> Hai người vốn có tình cảm với nhau sau bao nhiêu năm nay đã được giải đáp và cuối cùng là đích đến tiếp theo của họ... một cuộc tình tuy thầm lặng và có chút ngại ngùng nhưng lại vô cùng viên mãn.


End file.
